Deadsun
(Original story: http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Deadsun_Myth) Hello. If you are currently reading this, then I must warn you – It’s rather… Graphic. As I have a longing dream to become a writer someday, I decided to capture the often retold ‘entry’ by my deceased grand-father, sometime in Fall of 2005. The story it-self occurred in, I believe, October 29th, 1943. Ancient isn’t it. Anyways, here we go. In 1943 (note the year occurred), an average teenage boy named Jack Wuazonul, or as his friends called him, Jay, lived in Cordova, TN. The story begins when he is caught frantically running away from “ghosts” near the borders of Chernobyl. How he got there still remains a mystery, as he was supposedly seen in his home-town the day before, and many speculate he had lived in Chernobyl for a long while, being that he was disfigured and his DNA sequence was all scrambled. Since he was supposed to be the longest-living radiated human… Ever, they took him to a secretive base under the ground, it’s location of which I’m not allowed to disclose because like I said, it’s fucking secretive. After he was taken to the base, they rigged him up to an operating table, one that could be compared to one in a torture movie. Since he wasn’t technically… ‘Human’ any-more, violations of basic human rights didn’t apply to him, thus they named him “EXPERIMENT-2”, and performed tests so tragic and horrendous I do not dare retell them, as even my grand-father nearly had a seizure as I begged him for the details. Although, to brighten the mood he was warped to the point he couldn’t feel pain or any sensation so atleast that applies. Since he was now officially property and considered an experiment all-together, using specialized machinery that could rival what we have today, they somehow altered his DNA strands to include a certain pheromone called “Ectoueasnone”, or as the public would have called it, Ectoplasm. It took just slightly over 6 months for the scientists to finally successfully implant the pheromone to his DNA strand, and the result was… Astonishing, according to my grand-father. Slowly, the boy began to do tricks with light with his skin, originally it adopted an intense shiny sheen, soon he was translucent, and the final sight the scientists had of him was the boy slowly disappearing in-to transparency, eventually becoming invisible altogether. There was a short holler of applause and cheers, but it was quickly silenced as strange things happened in the lab. (To break from the story, in case you haven’t noticed, my grand-father was the only living scientist) The contents of the small area started… Tipping over, eventually flying across the room and even levitating. The group of lab-rats stood in shock&awe as one of the many scalpels flung it-self in-to one of my grand-fathers friends, instantly killing him. The… Ghost, I s’pose it’s appropriate to say, created a whirl-wind of the materials of the lab, plates and scalpels and scissors flew around like a tiny storm, killing half the remaining team and knocking the rest out. When my grand-father told he awoke, he described horrible, agonizing screams and an un-seeable figure cutting in-to the flesh of one of the scientists, and only two remained. He actually burst in-to tears a few times while trying to explain what had happened, but I told him it was ok so sadly I can’t re-tell the scene. Or perhaps luckily. Any-ways, he had escaped by freeing of his bounds and charging out of the under-ground base with, and I quote, “speeds that could compete with Usain Bolt”. As you probably could’ve guessed, he got the hell out of there and reported the results to his superiors. He tells me that they would’ve branded him a heretic and insane had he not told them to “check the cameras”. I didn’t realize they had surveillance cameras back then which makes me think, what do the people at the top of the food chain have today? Well, enough of my ramblings and on-to the story. After his superiors reviewed and analyzed the cameras, they decided to re-name “EXPERIMENT-2” to “Deadsun”, considering he was, officially, the first acknowledged “ghost” to walk the planes and he seemed to be able to perform amazing tricks with light, which earned him the ‘sun’ part. Deadsun walked the halls of the hospital and to every-one involved’s dismay and horror, he seemed to be able to re-animate the dead (and terrifyingly desecrated) corpses to walk along with him, and seemed to be aware of their existence and could… ‘Communicate’ with Deadsun in a way far too close to home. Immediately after these events unfolded, the base was officially shut down with no official entry-way. How-ever, one of the more… Curious scientists (an entire team replaced grand-father’s team, him being the lead) decided to walk through a greatly worn-down path to the base around 20 years later, to “check up on the subject”, as he told them. He would’ve been immediately executed had he not discovered a surprising fact. As you likely could’ve guessed, he wondered deep in-to the halls of the base which were indescribable to me since my grand-father never walked those halls again. But the scientist reported he saw that the halls were amazingly pristine and clean, as if the scientists before him had all simply left for the night. Although he remarked that he would always hear a faint growling sound (speculated to be from the resurrected corpses), and a small yet devilishly sharp laughter would echo from all corners of the base. The scientist reported he had “hallucinations” (of which were likely not hallucinations at all) of horribly disfigured beings and a single ‘ghost’ which was completely transparent save for a “cruel, red grin”. My grand-father told me his fellow scientist was nearly caught and hysterical with the ghost literally only inches behind him, when he tripped through the main entry-way that led to a tunnel. The ghost screamed and hollered and even cursed and “laughed like a maniac”, but couldn’t do shit to the scientist, which was evident because he was actually alive, for one. And so the entire group scolded him for his naivety yet also praised him for his accidental exploit. The group conducted many tests, most of which were based off of actual human recordings (the ghost never seemed to realize there were cameras). They would take multiple Russian prisoners convicted for either life or of execution and would send them in-to the fray, first one (who was immediately mauled to little more than a skeleton), then two then three then four and so on, until they had sent going in-to the thousands of prisoners in there. My grand-father tells that they seemed to find it all hysterical, while the people who witnessed it first-hand (yes, some of the scientists actually volunteered to observe right out-side the entry-ways) reportedly had night-mares and increasing developments of paranoia. The team of lab-rats conducted tests on the very miniscule bodies they had available (I respect the scientists whom actually had the balls to go in-to that hell-hole and drag them out), and found a surprising diagnosis. All of the prisoners seemed to have that very same Ectoplasm in their bodies, but mainly coated the in-side of the lungs which led them to believe Ectoplasm could be transferred via air (they never knew this as Ectoplasm is extremely volatile, thus greatly limiting the testing done with, the test they did to the once-was boy was lethal and lengthy all-the-same). After a few short years (3 or so), a mysterious futuristic half-army visited the base. They spoke with a strange accent that didn’t seem to originate in Russia or any-where near, and they dressed in battle suits that, and I quote once again, “that seemed to be based from the stars”, meaning they were nearly impossibly technologically advanced, making our average foot-men today look like Spartans back when Sparta existed. They offered (more like demanded, as my grand-father stated) that they be let in the under-ground base, to “eradicate the aliens and take back what was theirs”. (To take another break, I later found they called them-selves the “F.A.C.”, or “Frontier Advancement Clan”.). The scientists would’ve laughed at them had they not been wearing amazing armor and guns that pulsated with a strange glow and crackles of lightning. So, with-out the wish to die an easy death, the team let them in, and only a small portion of the army would ever enter the base at once. The scientists tried watching from the surveillance cameras still active but the “F.A.C.” knew what they were doing, they sent EMP blasts every-where, disabling nearly all the cameras so the only options those brave scientists had was to either watch from the entry-ways or go in there and record them-selves, few of which did and fewer would come back. And interestingly enough, my grand-father decided to add “Now trust me when I say if you were a solid hater of ghosts or a fan of military-like scenes, this would’ve been simply perfect.”. After the first “war” as they called it (my grand-father described it as more of a battle), the end was absolutely gruesome. For ‘Deadsun’ and his little buddies, at-least. The base was a complete mess after the event, bodily limbs were utterly every-where and the once-white walls were, for the majority, a sickening red. Deadsun him-self was actually very similar to a boss fight in a game, as he was extremely powerful even for the F.A.C., and thus killed a small multitude of them. When the portion of the clan came back (along with the few surviving scientists-turned-paparazzi), they told tales of Deadsun being able to control light, moving as fast as it, creating huge light-bombs which could blind (only the scientists told of this, the FAC seemed to have specialized goggles which prevented blinding), dimming the room to a terrifying dank pitch-black, or even create “hard-light”, which was essentially light that weighed which thus was majorly slowed but still as fast as light as the unaided human eye could see. As you might’ve caught on-to, there were multiple wars that ranged from 1949 all the way to 1981. And to think I grew up with this shit happening. Deadsun was caught on camera, video-taped even, and he looked dastardly. Remember Slenderman? Yeeeeaaahh… It’s a rather interesting little tidbit that I’ll explain later. But to start off with, Deadsun looks just like him, save naked with-out a penis and with a pitch-black “face” (which was much more of a sleek, curved mask). Their weapons would easily put down the lesser creatures, and with a small fight the larger amalgamations yet they seemed to do no harm to Deadsun. Yes, several blasts WOULD technically put him in a state of… “Recessive Comatization”, but he would seem to revive him-self after every day or so. He would respawn, if you will. The FAC waged multiple “wars” with Deadsun, whom took all the bodies he had fell and molded them in-to horrifying amalgamations (which varied greatly, I have to appreciate the gruesome creativity this guy had). The soldiers of the FAC seemed just as endless as the soldiers of Deadsun, just much more… Benevolent. I’m going to cut this short as I can explain from personal experiences from hereon. Eventually, my grand-father had decided to take me to the site of all the infamous horror. It was a long, long trek and our radiation levels spiked due to being on the edge of the Chernobyl explosion site but luckily remained relatively safe. I highly doubt I become the next Deadsun any-time soon. The top of the place was… Invisible. One of the scientists immediately recognized my grand-father and me. I had just been hit with the fact I was right near a top-secret site with highly advanced soldiers ready to blow my brains out any time. Luckily my grand-poppy thought fast, saying “This is my grand-son, Alexander Putroff. He knows every-thing and we have a quota hidden far-out. Kill us and this little expedition site immediately becomes a public tabloid. Or maybe we can just walk in and keep this thing private, hmm, friend?”. It apparently was very convincing since after the scientist uttered (very audibly may I add) a series of rather hurtful curses, he made a quick knocking gesture with his hand and a loud power-down sound resonated, and he led us through the invisibility field. What I found was astonishing, but I shan’t re-tell what I found. You just had to see it with your own eyes. After we got through the tunnel, what I seen was a horrendous mess. I actually had to take off a few seconds to expulse the contents of my stomach, or in other words throw up. Gore was splattered every-where and blood coated the walls. A few pieces of dead, brightly-colored armor pieces littered the ground, most likely from dead FAC soldiers. Speaking of which, I had personally met one through my small tour and they looked much like an evolved form of humans, surprisingly (and slightly disturbingly) large heads, thin and sinewy limbs (which looked rather buff through all that armor), and at-least 3 feet taller than the next guy. Their guns were absolutely stunning, it’s like they came straight out of a Halo video-game with the lights and pulses and ridges and… Any-ways. My grand-father told me that we ought to leave. I was a bit like a small child pleading his mother to stay at the park for just a few more minutes as I nearly begged him to stay and explore. But he insisted and slowly, small tears formed at his eyes. I was quickly hit with the realization that this was the first time he had visited this site in half a century. Things have changed, apparently. I agreed and we left. But some-thing strange happened. Remember when I said I’d talk about Slenderman a bit later? Here he comes in. One of the scientists walking past me held a huge pile of papers, one of which fell over due to the wind and his near-running speed. I decided to pick it up, as why the hell not, and quickly stuffed it in my jacket pocket. I’m not too sure no-one noticed me but I escaped un-harmed. Apparently this ‘Slenderman’ guy actually exists. Whom Slenderman actually is, I’m not too sure I have to elaborate. A few tourists and scientists had spotted him and a couple even reported it to the media with legitimate footage, but were still labeled as instigators. But that wouldn’t stop the media from blasting Slenderman all over the internet, and that’s how Slenderman came to be. I always thought Slendy was just a crappy game with no real directive, but it seems all legends and myths come from some basis of fact and reality. Now I’ll definitely think twice before playing legacy games… Any-ways, while we were walking away, I noticed we had begun to enter a very deserted carnival – one that looked like it had been quickly abandoned for many, many years. I immediately felt very nauseous and ended up vomiting to the point I could’ve passed as a run-way ‘model’, and with a shaky hand checked my radiation levels. They were 27.9x higher than the normal dosage in a human. Not only was I going to die of radiation poisoning rather soon if I didn’t get the hell out of there, I knew where we were at. We were in Chernobyl. Home of the fabled Deadsun. My grand-father bolted the hell away with speeds that I thought impossible for a man such his age, and I followed behind him with matching speeds. In minutes our radiation levels had dropped to about 32,000 millirems which was still very dangerous for the average human. My speed could’ve only been increased by one thing – Deadsun. And I found him. Very high, at the top of the abandoned Ferris Wheel, was a bright light, like a great bulb. It had a small black dot (which was actually about the size of a face, multiplying the size by our distance from it), and I literally pissed my pants. Grand-father asked what was wrong and quickly he followed my gaze. The thing flicked and hovered. It laughed with an insane laughter and my grand-dad slowly started whining like a small baby for his mother. Once again, realization hit me like a damned meteor, that my grand-father was one of the several scientists that had abducted the disfigured boy and turned him in-to Deadsun. My memory’s very hazy, but I’ll try to recollect what I can. The bright bulb disappeared and then re-appeared, right in front of me. Grand-father was right, he looked just like Slenderman, with the white skin, extra height and tentacles. Sadly, I can’t remember diddly shit after that. I have a few guesses, but that’s what they are – guesses. All I remember was that I woke up in a hospital bed hooked up to some pretty weird machinery – but definitely human technology. I looked around for a few minutes whimpering “grand-dad?”. Soon I realized… He wasn’t there. I called for a nurse and my suspicions were confirmed. “Hmm? Grand-father? There was another person with you?”. I broke out in-to tears at that point and I’m still wiping them away, but my emotions are so mixed right now – I’d just visited some-thing nearly other-wordly (happy), I had no idea what happened to my grand-father (curiosity), I had an easy guess as to what happened, how-ever (dread), I was so pissed at that horrible fuck for doing this to me and him (anger), yet I was also so inquisitive as to why – and what – it is what it is (a kind of guilt). And finally, would it come for me? (fear). And this last part still pains me… Physically. I don’t quite remember when, but I, at some-point during the little hospital visit, lifted my shirt to reveal burnt, black scars that formed small letters on my stomach. The words read, and I mother-fucking quote; “SO GOOD NIGHT. AND DIE.”. I think I needn’t explain why I haven’t slept in 5 days. Category:Ghostly Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Demonic Entities Category:Military Category:Modern Category:First Person Category:Admin Approved